


Build it Up, Let it Go

by sparkly_butthole



Series: Losers Bingo [3]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cougar's School of Oral Sex, Dom Cougar, Established Relationship, Just Straight Up Fucking Filth, Light Bondage, Light objectification, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Jensen, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole
Summary: Who could’ve predicted Cougar would be such a good teacher?Jake Jensen. That’s who.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Losers Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509350
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: Losers Bingo 2019/20





	Build it Up, Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. I have no excuse? Just lie back and enjoy the porn. Think of England if you have to. (And I do hope you have to. Because I’m bad like that.)
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.

  
  
  
  
  


Jensen is kneeling on a hardwood floor; it makes his knees hurt like an old man’s. The kitchen smells of spice, a little cumin here, some paprika there, and Jake’s stomach rumbles, but he’s not hungry - not for food anyway. Soon enough, those scents will be overpowered by musk and sweat, and that will make him even hungrier. 

Jake can hardly remember what this place looks like. It’s not his home, though it will be someday, god willing. His field of vision is pitch black even when he opens his eyes - Cougar really went all out on the blindfold quality. In his mouth is a silicone dildo-shaped gag, resting just shy of his gag reflex. It’s there for a reason.

His hands are bound behind his back, tight but not enough to cut off circulation. The rope feels rough against his skin, the contrast between his smooth, unblemished wrists and the braided cotton Cougar had chosen giving him goosebumps every time he moves.

He’s exactly where he wants to be. 

_ “Cougs,” he’d said, his voice so shy and boyish and downright humiliating, “I was wondering if you’d like to, uh… try something with me? Something like… you and me… well, trying something.” Cougar had raised an eyebrow, so unused as he was to Jake struggling to find words. Jake’s all about the words. “I just mean… Never mind,” he’d mumbled and started to walk away.  _

_ “Cariño,” Cougar had said then, and had grabbed his bicep to twirl him around and pull him close. Jensen can still remember the way Cougar had caressed his chin, the way his plump lips were open and his tongue sticking out as he’d focused all his attention on Jake’s mouth. The kiss that had followed had been all fire, the passion of a man that knows he may never see his lover again and wants to make it count. _

His abs tighten through no fault of his own, a little twitch as his cock jumps; thin fluid begins to run down the side of his cock and into his pubic hair. He whimpers shamelessly and his face turns hot from a rush of blood at the memory. 

_ “Tell me,” Cougar had said, soft but commanding, that unbelievably sexy accent and that damned way he has of running the show without even trying to. Jake had never had a fucking chance.  _

_ “I want,” he’d said, licking his lips, so fucking nervous but unable to move away with Cougar’s callused hands holding his chin, “I need… I need you to. I need you to teach me.”  _

_ “Teach you what?” Cougar had asked, trailing lips and teeth down his neck.  _

_ “How to take your dick,” Jake had said in a rush, body on fucking fire, “how to take it all the way, how to swallow it so completely you can jack off through my skin.”  _

_ Cougar had chuckled, low, rich, so fucking in control it’d driven Jake mad with lust. _

Jake licks the dildo. It tastes like plastic even though it’s silicone, but the point is that it’s not at all like Cougar’s cock. He’s hungry for it. Starving. He tries hollowing his cheeks to create suction, focuses on keeping his teeth behind his lips, and it’s fucking hard. 

_ “Y’see, it’s just… fuck, cocksucking isn’t my thing, Cougs. Can’t swallow a dick to save my life. Ahh, shit, keep… yes, fuck, yes.” _

_ Cougar had bitten his collarbone then, hard enough to make Jake jump. “I’ll teach you. That and more.” _

He wants to touch his aching dick. He wants Cougar here, now, in his mouth, six inches gradually making their way into him to the hilt, until he can feel the tight curls and taste the sweat at the base of his dick. 

Jake thrusts his hips a little harder, desperate for some friction or some use. Either fucking way; Christ,  _ something _ . 

It takes him several moments before he realizes he’s making desperate noises that echo in the tiny kitchen, little whimpers and grunts and desperate puffs of air. Cougar is undoubtedly watching him from his perch on the bar, so close to Jensen and yet a world away. He wants to beg and plead, to use his baby blue eyes and silver tongue to just get Cougar over here already before Jake dies of need, but he’s tied tight and blind and stuffed full. 

It’s exactly where he wants to be, but there’s a key part missing.

Just when he thinks he’s going to lose it, he hears Cougar drop to the floor. He could swear his ears perk up like a cat’s all of their own accord, waiting for any sign that his lover is moving near. Cougar’s fucking quiet like his namesake, light on his feet even in when he’s in full body armor, and right now he’s… well, mostly clothed, probably. Clothed while Jensen’s naked, vulnerable, because fuck does he love that, making sure Jake knows he’s owned. They both do. 

It’s not his footsteps that give Cougar away, it’s the smell of him. Jake would know that smell even if a hundred men lined up in front of him. Cougar smells like the woods, some weird and wonderful mix of pine and earth, notes of fine wine and fairy dust. Fanciful, but Cougar’s - he’s way out of Jake’s league. Alien, almost; Jensen might even believe it if Cougar turned out to be raised by demigods of the forest.

Cougar caresses his jaw first, reaches out and lifts Jake’s stubbled chin so that he’d be looking straight into his eyes if he wasn’t blindfolded. Might be a good thing; forced eye contact drives Jake up the fucking wall. He’s too damn shy, that’s the thing, shy like he’s still thirteen; maybe Roque and Clay and Pooch have a point when they say so. Maybe his poor luck with the ladies - prior to Cougar, of course - was because they’d known, they could  _ see _ how desperate he was for it. Fucking eyes that give so much away, but Cougar? He doesn’t need to see Jake’s eyes. He can see his  _ soul _ .

Cougar chuckles. “Can you be quiet?” he wonders aloud. It’s obviously rhetorical; Jake can’t answer, and even if he could, he knows the answer would likely be no. Not that he can’t try, though. He’s more than willing to do whatever Cougar asks of him. “Noise. No words. Understood?” 

Jake nods vigorously, making enthusiastic  _ mm-hmm _ noises. Cougar obliges, untying the gag and pulling it from Jake’s mouth a little at a time. The thick head pushes his teeth against his lips and cheek, scraping them raw. 

“Ow-mmm,” he complains, nearly forgetting the  _ no talking _ rule before the damn thing is even fully out of his mouth. 

_ “I’ll do it. Stop worrying. But we talk first, got it?” _

_ Jake had grinned. “You, talk? That’d be a first.” Cougar had just shut him up with another kiss. _

Looks like Cougar really will be the one doing all the talking now. Jake is A-Okay with that. 

_ If  _ he can manage to keep his mouth closed. 

Well, figuratively.

“Open your mouth,” Cougar starts. Jake startles when he tastes skin, but it doesn’t have the salty-bitter-sweet taste of precome, and it doesn’t take him long to recognize Cougar’s fingers as they push past his lips. “Suck,” Cougar commands. 

Jake fucking  _ does, _ tucks his teeth under his lips and hollows his cheeks, closing his eyes even with the blindfold on, concentrating on nothing but the fingers slowly fucking into his mouth. Cougar admonishes him with a little chuckle and a whispered  _ pace yourself, _ but he can only tone down the enthusiasm so much, because man, this is happening. A dream come true, like Disney World, if Disney World was for adults and came with a fully-equipped, state-of-the-art porn studio. 

“I’m gonna push in more. Don’t gag.” 

Right. Don’t gag. That’s the hard part, right? He can go four plus minutes without oxygen thanks to his training, and he’d stop breathing if Cougar asked him to anyway; he’s not worried about that part. But a lifetime of emetophobia has left him afraid of this. It’s why he’s never been much for giving blowjobs, no matter how badly he’s wanted it. 

Cougar’s different, though. Cougar’s more than his boyfriend; he’s his  _ partner _ . The difference fucking  _ matters _ . 

“Relax,” Cougar murmurs. “You’re so good for me. Such a good boy. Nice and easy now.” 

His voice is quiet but seems so loud in the kitchen and in Jake’s mind, his only point of contact with the real world other than what he can taste. The praise goes to Jake’s head because Cougar knows what he needs, always. 

“Relax,” Cougar repeats, and the voice - Jesus, Cougar’s  _ voice _ ; Jake’s mind starts to drift and he feels like he’s on a cloud. The fingers just barely scrape his gag reflex, carefully,  _ so _ carefully, and then push past… a millimeter, half a centimeter, before Jake’s stomach starts to churn and he has to pull back. 

“That was so good. On the first try, too. I’m proud of you.”

All the blood in Jake’s body - at least everything that hasn’t set up shop in his dick - rushes to his face, making him feel hot and uncomfortable, but he keeps his face up the same way he’d keep his eyes on the prize if he could see, and after a moment, he finds that he can suck on Cougar’s fingers again. Permission to try again: granted. 

Cougar pushes back a little bit more this time, and gives Jake a longer break before pushing in a third time. He thinks he manages a full inch, somehow, driven on by his lover’s low murmurs of praise and satisfaction, the obvious belief that he can do it. He didn’t think it would be this… easy. Well, not easy; he still has to focus. But his mind is strangely blank for all that. 

Cougar pulls his fingers out after fucking them back and forth a few more times, shallow, and Jake chases them, feeling empty. He whines when Cougar forces him backwards, keeping him there balanced on his knees. 

“Talk to me. Tell me what you want.”

“Cock, cock, I want your  _ cock _ ,” Jake says with feeling, and delights in the sort of chuckle-groan he gets in response. “No, I know, it’s quick, I just - “

“You’ll get it. But slow.” Cougar steps forward until Jake can feel the heat of him. Right there, right in front of his face. He can smell him, too, even more than usual with his senses heightened like this. But he’s good, he can be good. He can avoid giving in to the temptation. He  _ can. _

Cougar grabs his jaw and squeezes a bit. Jake obediently opens for him. “Suck on the head first. No - none of that now. Just… yes, yes, just the head. Focus on it. On me, okay?” His fingers move to the back of Jake’s head, not pushing or pulling, just resting against his skull. 

Jake does his best. His mouth is big, but Cougar’s cock isn’t small, or at least it doesn’t feel like it is; he’s never thought about it otherwise. On the other end, relaxation isn’t much of a problem.

He tongues the head, gentle, still eager to go further but knowing that Cougar is right. His mouth is dry from anticipation - Cougar’s damn fault, leaving him there waiting like that, on display like a good piece of furniture - but Cougar doesn’t seem to care in the least as Jake runs his tongue around the hole, tasting precome. He moans when it spurts from Cougar’s cock, a burst of intense flavor in his mouth, and holy cow, the  _ noise _ Cougar makes. It’s like a feedback loop, the moaning and groaning between them, and all the while Jake’s dick absolutely  _ aching.  _

“Could have you suckle on my cock. Be a cock warmer,” Cougar says contemplatively, making Jake’s dick jump enough to leave a smear of precome on his stomach. It’s embarrassing, or would be if Cougar didn’t sound fucking wrecked despite his words. So taciturn, his Cougs, apparently until he’s got Jake on his knees, anyway. “Would you like that?”

Jake hasn’t been given permission to pull away, so he hums his assent and thrills at the sting of Cougar pulling his hair just a little. There’s a lot he wants to learn here - he wants to be able to do this at the drop of a hat, the drop of  _ Cougar’s _ hat, to be more specific - but more than anything, he wants to feel and hear and fucking  _ taste  _ Cougar come undone all because of him. 

After a while - Jake isn’t sure how long, since time is so fucking fuzzy right now - Cougar pulls out. Jake’s jaw is stretched, nice and warmed up, but Cougar doesn’t push back in, much to his dissatisfaction. 

“I’m going to get you a drink of water, okay?” Jake whines a complaint, nervous; he’d reach out for Cougar and pull him back in by his thighs if he could. “No, it’s fine,” Cougar laughs, “I’m not going anywhere. A few feet. I’m right here, baby.”

Jake feels his skin flush red hot at the endearment. He’d never thought Cougs had it in him - well, he did ask for a lesson or three. It’s already paying dividends. 

True to his word, Cougar returns quickly. Jake opens his mouth as wide for the water as he had for Cougar’s cock, thirsty in more ways than one. Cougar pulls back with a quiet admonishment when he starts to choke, something about how eager techies get put in time out if they don’t listen, but look: how the fuck is he supposed to listen when Cougar’s like  _ this _ ?

Cougar leans down and kisses him, soft lips and hot breath, and Jake kisses back clumsily. “What if I’m watering you just to see you drool, hmm?”

Jesus,  _ watering. _ Like a plant. Like he’s not even human, just a pretty little fleshlight who exists to be used. And that’s the point, isn’t it? To be used well? 

“Same page, buddy. Same page,” he mutters. 

Cougar taps his face - or he nudges it, at least, his nonverbal cue to  _ shut your damn trap, Jake _ .

He does so. Because he can be good. Well-used. He’s been watered now, right? And he’s about to be fed. Damn, Cougar treats him like he’s precious; Jake should pay him back in spades. 

“Open again,” Cougar murmurs, standing up. Jake does, shivering with excitement when Cougar’s cock makes its way further into his mouth, pressing up against the entrance to his throat the way the dildo gag had before. 

To his continued disappointment, Cougar doesn’t test him yet. Instead, he grabs the back of Jake’s head to hold him steady while he slowly fucks Jake’s face. It’s a little scary at first, but when Cougar starts talking, little murmurs of praise and direction, he relaxes into it. 

_ That’s it, Jake.  _

_ Open.  _

_ Tongue.  _

_ That’s it.  _

_ Let me do the rest.  _

Such simple words have never held such power.

He concentrates on what his senses are telling him instead of what he’s actually doing. Taste it: Cougar’s sweat. Feel it: the heat of him standing there in contrast with the cool air. And fuck yes, hear them: those honeyed words, sweet as anything he’s ever heard. If Jake does die choking on Cougar’s cock, what a fucking way to go it will be. 

Cougar takes time... actually, Jake isn’t sure how much time Cougar takes. Could be minutes, could be hours; who fucking cares anyway? It’s enough that his jaw aches and the inside of his lips are scraped raw from his teeth, and his dick? Fucking forget it. Jake’s gonna have the worst case of blue balls to have ever graced the planet with their evil scheme, and he doesn’t care about that, either. 

Because _ Cougar. _ Cougar’s in his mouth and in his ears and in his head, crowding out the noise, his very own signal jammer. And so it is that when Cougar’s dick finally nudges at that soft flap at the entrance to his throat, he barely feels it, and sure, it registers - sometimes it even makes its way forward to his conscious mind, and Cougar has to pull back then so Jake can adjust. But he does adjust with just a few whispered words of encouragement, and before he knows it, Cougar’s fucking in and out of his throat and Jake can taste the sweat in his pubes and feel them tickle the end of his nose. 

Cougar’s switched to talking in Spanish like he always does when he’s close to orgasm. It gives him a thrill to hear it. Jake’s got this; the only thing he wishes is that Cougar would shove his cock all the way in and hold his head down so he can jack himself in Jake’s throat. 

He moans at the thought, trying to communicate to Cougar in the only manner he can without pulling away - because like hell he’s gonna do that. He’ll see it through to the end if it kills him, though it’s not like it’s a hardship. Quite the fucking opposite, in fact. 

Just when he’s sure Cougar’s ready to come, when his breaths are short and sharp and he’s cursing in a mix of Spanish and English, when Jake realizes he’s making choked little noises and, hell, drooling all down his chin like he’s got rabies, so fucking ready for it... 

Cougar  _ pulls out.  _

He gasps his indignation. Or maybe that’s the breath he’s been denied by Cougar’s cock. Probably both.

“Coooougs,” he whines, panting and swallowing desperately. 

“Shh,” Cougar murmurs. He tugs at the strands of Jake’s hair and pushes his head down, this time to rest against his thigh. “Catch your breath, okay?” 

Jake nods; he hadn’t realized how far gone he’d been, how light-headed he is now, so consumed with desire he’d forgotten anything else existed, including his  _ own body.  _

“How... ?” he groans after a few minutes. “I forgot... where everything was.”

“Shh,” Cougar says again. “Water. Then we keep going.”

Jake perks up at that. They’re not finished? 

“Wow, Disney World really is magical,” he says; and he’s far enough out of whatever that headspace had been to realize that that makes zero sense without context; he can perfectly imagine Cougar’s raised eyebrow. Cougs is good, though. He can roll with the punches. Jake’ll explain it later, assuming he’ll still have a voice or breath to give it. 

Cougar feeds him some more water before untying his bonds and making Jake stretch. No pins and needles, which is good, but fuck, he must be getting old if the way his knees creak is any indication. Either that or he’s been down there for about a year. Which: also possible.

Cougar leads him around the room by the hand, still blindfolded, a yearling too scared of the world to be allowed to see lest he bolt. He doesn’t mind; he likes it when Cougar takes care of his toys. 

“We’re going to the bed now,” Cougar tells him quietly. “There. Lay back. There.” He listens to Cougar’s soothing voice, zeroing in on it once more, already hazy. “You remember what we talked about?”

“Hm?” Jake asks like he’s still gagged and half-gone. Well, he  _ is _ half-gone again, at least. Speaking takes  _ effort _ and he doesn’t like it. “You mean... oh.  _ Oh _ . Yes, please. I’ll take one of everything on offer.”

Cougar chuckles indulgently and ruffles his hair. “So greedy.” He settles over Jake’s body, climbing up the bed on his knees until he’s situated right over Jake’s face. If Jake had thought Cougar hot before, he’s a fucking furnace now, with those slim, muscled thighs boxing him in. And Jake doesn’t feel trapped at all - he feels safe, and he loves and loves and  _ loves _ Cougar for it all the more.

Jake raises his head just a bit, greedy like Cougs had said. Cougar grabs his hair again and holds him down against the pillow, lowering himself onto Jake’s face. 

Jake had been a little worried about this part, too, having never done it before. Clay had sworn to him that it was fun, amazing even, that all the cool kids were eating ass these days like they’d invented it, but Clay is hardly the person anyone should go to for sex advice. But maybe he’s getting that mixed up with love advice, because as crazy as Clay’s ladies can be, they certainly don’t seem dissatisfied with his abilities as a lover.

Well, if that’s the case, Jake can only hope to keep up. Besides, Cougar’s turning out to be an attentive and communicative lover, more talkative than Jake had ever realized he could be. And he’s murmuring encouragement again, urging Jake to grip his thighs for guidance, so he thinks he’ll manage.

He smells clean, tastes clean, even, once Jake gets him in the right spot. Cougar’s balls are on his nose, the hair scratchy like a beard; he wonders if he’ll be raw from it, if the guys will see the red on his face and have any idea what he’d been doing.  _ God, _ he burns with embarrassment when he imagines it; how fucking hot would that be, to have them side-eye him knowingly? Surely they already know he’s Cougar’s little playtoy. A blind man could see that.

Cougar gives him direction, like before:  _ Right there, easy. Tease it a little _ , so he runs his tongue around the rim of Cougar’s hole like a whisper, barely touching the skin. He feels the muscle pucker as Cougar tenses, and it makes him want to push harder, to taste more, to get his tongue in there and really give it to Cougar. 

But he’s good. So good. Cougar’s patient; he can be, too. Hasn’t he proven it today?

Cougar starts to ride his face just like his ex-girlfriend would, though the anatomy is admittedly a tad different. He lets Cougar set the pace, curling his tongue to taste whatever Cougar will let him. Jake loves it all: the way his nose settles perfectly at the crease where Cougar’s balls and his cock meet while he licks Cougar’s perineum; the way his tongue glides through the sweat and drool to the crack of Cougar’s ass and back; even the way his scent gets all over Jake’s face. It makes him feel used, marked,  _ owned _ , like he belongs to someone in the best possible way. 

And through it all, Cougar just keeps talking. 

He eventually settles, digging his thighs in beside Jake’s head just so. Jake can feel the skin move against his nose as Cougar tugs on his cock while telling him to reach out and really get his tongue in there, to stop being a tease for once in his life and be useful and make love to Cougar’s hole. 

Just the fact that Cougar can talk dirty like this is nearly enough to get Jake off, even though Jake hasn’t thought about his cock in quite some time, having gotten used to the pounding of his heart between his legs. He hasn’t been told to touch, but then again, he hasn’t been told  _ not  _ to. Still, it isn’t in the spirit of the thing, and besides, he wants to make Cougar come more than he’s ever wanted to come in his entire life, which is saying something because Jake Jensen has been half-hard since the minute he turned thirteen. But he can’t help the thrusting of his hips; the fact that he’s doing it barely even registers. 

He’s making greedy slurping noises, doing exactly what Cougar’s been telling him to, making sweet love to Cougar’s little hole, all of his focus going to getting his tongue as deep inside Cougar as it’ll go and marveling at the difference between this and eating a girl out. It’s softer, smoother, dry but salty and less tangy, a totally new and completely awesome experience he’ll treasure for the rest of his life. 

Cougar’s noises are even more enthusiastic than they’d been when he’d had his cock all the way down Jake’s throat earlier. How had he not known this would turn Cougar on so much? How had he not known it would turn  _ him _ on so much?

He digs his nails into the skin of Cougar’s thighs and holds on, pleasuring Cougar like his life depends on it, because it might - Jake might just grow wings and fucking fly away into the sunset if he’s not careful. This is maybe even better than sucking Cougar off. 

He whimpers with disappointment when Cougar pulls away, missing him already. Cougar hushes him and then manhandles him -  _ wow _ \- to the other end of the bed, situating him so that his head hangs off the edge a little bit. 

“I’m not gonna tie your hands,” Cougar tells him, petting him: a toy, a pet, an object, the love of his fucking _ life. _ “Here. Hands here,” he says, guiding Jake’s hands to rest on his hips. “Smack me if it’s too much, okay, baby?”

“Yes yes  _ yes _ , gimme - “ Jake gets out before Cougar shuts him up with a short thrust against his lips. He tucks his teeth and opens his mouth again, sore but game to keep going as long as it takes, though he has a feeling that won’t be long at all. Not with the way Cougar’s thighs tremble like that. Not with the way he’s breathing, the steady sniper of Jake’s dreams now a mess of nerves, coming unglued. 

Jake urges him forward with a squeeze. Cougar, who’s probably near unable to avoid giving in at this point, relents right away, taking another step until his cock gets past Jake’s lips. 

Even though they’re both desperate for it, it takes a little maneuvering before Jake can properly take it down his throat. But now, with Cougar’s gentle murmur and fingers caressing his face, he’s not afraid. He won’t throw up and choke on it because Cougar’s there, he’s protecting him, helping him be  _ good _ . It’s effortless now, opening his throat and letting Cougar in, letting him cut off his air for the sake of his own pleasure. 

And then Cougar fucking does it - pushes all the way in and wraps a rough hand around Jake’s throat so he can jack his dick, and that is  _ all she fucking wrote _ for Jacob Andrew Jensen, who comes so fucking hard he sees stars, and who the hell knew such a thing was even possible? He can hardly believe it himself, even as the spasms die down and his cock starts to soften against his thigh.

Jake’s so busy groaning through his own orgasm that it doesn’t even register that Cougar is coming, too, not until he pulls out a little and deposits the remainder on Jake’s tongue. Jake hollows his cheeks and sucks every drop of semen from Cougar’s cock, only letting up when Cougar taps his face and rubs his throat like before - the difference being, of course, that there’s no dick in there now - communicating that he wants Jake to swallow. 

Jake does as he’s told. Jake will  _ always _ do as he’s told, as long as it’s Cougar doing the telling. 

Cougar helps him lie properly on the bed, but absolutely refuses to let Jake do any of the cleaning up - not that Jake is in any position to do it anyway. He’s boneless, floppy, every part of him utterly fucking useless now. Probably useless for a long while, which, hey - Cougar seems fine with that, fucking proud of it, even, so Jake is just gonna lie back and wonder how his life got to be this amazing.

It’s the man settling next to him, really - that’s what it boils down to.

Cougar reaches for him and Jake goes willingly, letting Cougar pull him close, curling to make himself smaller so he can fit under Cougar’s chin. Cougar’s adorable little spoon - he can add that to the list of metaphors, though none of them can truly sum up what they are to each other. Well, what Cougar is to Jake; he’s not sure how that swings the other way, though he has a damn good feeling about it.

They bask in the afterglow for a while, Jake letting his mind wander as he comes back to earth. It’s so comfy here. He doesn’t ever wanna go back to work. 

“Oh, no,” he says, the realization a brick to his face. “Oh, this is bad.”

“Hmm? You okay?”

“Just fucking amazing,” Jake says with feeling. “But your voice, man, you have no idea.”

“And why is that bad?” Cougar asks, bemused. 

“Because I’m the techie. I have to listen to you like, all the time. Jesus, I hope Pavlov wasn’t that brilliant. Oh, man... if you give me a boner on a mission...  _ fuck _ ,” he groans. Cougar is giving him that amused look, the one that says  _ hey, dumbass, I say about two words over the comms on a good day, now shut up. _

He answers, even though Cougar hasn’t said anything. “Yeah, but you _ breathe _ , man. I’ve got a sniper fetish, and it just got worse. I’m going to be there on comms, nice and calm, and then you’re gonna do that  _ hmm _ thing you do when you’re focusing, and  _ then  _ you’re gonna take that deep breath just before the shooting starts, and I’m going to start salivating.”

Cougar snorts. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I mean it! I won’t even have to think back on today, it’ll just… pop up. I’ll have to hold the computer against my junk. It’ll be just like math class.”

“Math made you horny?”

“Everything made me horny, are you kidding me?”

Cougar’s quiet for a moment. Then his voice gets that mischievous edge, and Jake knows he’s in trouble. “You know it doesn’t work that way. Pavlov. You gotta do it. Often.”

Jake pulls away enough to look Cougar in the eye suspiciously. “And?”

“Care to be in an experiment?”

Jake groans and buries his head in Cougar’s armpit. But the breathy sound of his laughter is enough. Jake would live in a fucking  _ cage _ so Cougar could mind fuck him if he wanted. That’s how fucking far gone he is. 

“Don’t worry. I’m very ethical.”

“I bet you are,” Jake mutters. “Just took me apart like a toy.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not even a little.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
